Anima rave
by TheoneandonlyHadesdaughter
Summary: every Anima you meet in the series has thier own songfic xx aww cute xx
1. Chapter 1

_Songfic based on Cooro- Troublemaker by Olly Murrs_

_You had me standing up from the minute you flew round_

_The way you flap your wings got my head going "Wow"_

_After you looked at me, I was falling back to earth_

_I don't know if I have the will to ask_

_Oh-oh_

_Cooro, Cooro baby why are you so sad_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I know you're human, but there's something wrong_

_And I wanna know_

_Why do you have these wings upon your back?_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm going, and you let me leave_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I swear you're making me lose my track_

_Winged angel_

_It's like you always hide from who you really are_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be magic in those feather tips of yours_

_Cuz I keep wondering if there are more_

_Oh-oh_

_Cooro, Cooro baby why are you so sad_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I know you're human, but there's something wrong_

_And I wanna know _

_Why do you have these wings upon your back?_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm going and you let me leave_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I swear you're making me lose my track_

_Winged angel_

_Why do you have these feathers on your arms?_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_Cooro baby_

_I say I'm going and you let me leave_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I swear you're tryna make me lose my head_

_Cooro baby_

_Senri I'm insane_

_Cuz I keep scaring everything_

_Thinking I am gunna change_

_But you know how to change that fact _

_And make me clear my name_

_What the hell you do I never figure_

_Or I'll be gone again till summer_

_And you'll show up and end my slumber_

_Yeah_

_Typical bear and fish and bat there_

_Fits you guys like birds in the air_

_I'm a trouble starter_

_But damn guys it's like I hate trouble_

_And I can't even say why_

_Why do you have these wings upon your back?_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_Winged angel_

_I say I'm going and you let me leave_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I swear you're making me lose my head_

_Cooro baby_

_Why do you have those feathers on your arms?_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_Cooro baby_

_I say I'm going and you let me leave_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I swear you're making me lose my track_

_Winged angel_


	2. Chapter 2

_Songfic based on Senri, Based on Payphone by Maroon 5_

_I'm at a rock side trying to see them_

_All the kim-un-kur tonight_

_Where have they all gone? _

_Senri it's all wrong_

_They should've taken you with them too_

_Yeah I,_

_I know it's hard to remember_

_The things that we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture _

_That you're not a bear no more_

_You say it's too late to change it_

_But is it too late to see?_

_In the time that we wasted _

_In fly's laboratory_

_I wasted the night_

_You turned off my sight_

_Now I love you too_

_Still stuck in that time_

_When I said I hate you_

_But even Cooro saw through that guise. _

_I'm in the sky now_

_Looking for a guy_

_Who looks just the same as you_

_Where have our anima disappeared?_

_I still find the bear side of you_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be with husky and this_

_Empty feeling in my stomach would_

_Go and disappear with its mist_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_You turned your bear on the bad guy_

_And you forget all the way_

_That we are right here beside you_

_Willing to take the blame_

_You can't expect us to be fine_

_We don't expect you to lie_

_I know I've said it before_

_But all of the time we wasted_

_Could be made up for_

_Could soon disappear _

_And Cooro could say_

_That he loves you_

_But so does husky, he's just too shy_

_I'm in the sky now_

_Falling as I see_

_Something spectacular_

_Where has you bear gone?_

_Now I know I was wrong _

_As I can see-ee it now_

_As happy ever after does exist_

_I can see you sneak Cooro a kiss_

_And all those old wives tales are full of it_

_I said that you would never leave us here_

_Now we're all together_

_Nana that's all bad_

_I'll be with you all the time_

_While Cooro sits and eats an apple_

_Wondering why I left at all_

_Made it from the mountains_

_Now when he sees me I'm nothing_

_All my fears start with a look from husky_

_Telling me he hates it when I just leave with nothing_

_I switch my anima, but nothing ever works _

_Don't need a look to tell me that he's staring_

_Swish, what a shame I could've left here_

_I had a really good time _

_But I couldn't stay_

_So I came back to find you_

_Or to see Cooro smile again_

_You're sad to say it's over now_

_Phantom pulled up, I then opened doors_

_Was like, Senri go away I found something better now_

_Now it's me who they want_

_Cuz I came back to find_

_I'm on a log now_

_Curled up in your arms_

_All of my tears are gone for now_

_Where have those two gone?_

_Senri, it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we had for them?_

_If Cooro wasn't who we think he is_

_I think that I would have to stick with him_

_Sorry Senri, I may have to leave_

_Oh no look, they're coming back here now_

_So we are all happy…_


End file.
